The Millenium Asassain
by AllKnowingNiko
Summary: On a trip to Egypt to visit his dad, Ryou is approached by a mysterious little girl that he and the Yugi-tachi immediately love. Bakura doesn't like her, she's weird... she can see him, talk to him, and especially argue with him. Yaoi! Main pairing of R&B


The Millennium Assassin

(A/N: hey! I know my readers are used to me writing smuts, but this idea flew into my head a while back, and behold, my first ever full-length serial story! This one has CHAPTERS *sarcastic gasp*! Hope you enjoy!)

Brown eyes flecked with gold followed the path of a tight knot of people, who were chatting away merrily with each other. The small form shivered and pulled the sand-crusted cloak around its shoulders despite the desert heat. Something told the figure that its time was close, that that group of people was key. The person pulled out a tiny bow and a single golden arrow from a hidden fold in the cloak. An eye adorned the bows' shaft, and it glinted in the blazing desert sun that reluctantly filtered into the tiny alley the form crouched in.  
>"I will finish what you started, I swear," the figure stuffed the bow and arrow back into the cloak and disappeared down the alleyway.<p>

"Wow Ryo, it's so cool that your dad let you bring us to Egypt with you!" Tea smiled joyfully at the white-haired boy who absentmindedly rubbed his Millennium Ring that bounced against his chest with every step.  
>"Hmm, yeah. I'm so glad to have you along!" Ryo faked his innocent fan-girl-melting spot-on-sexy smile and let his eyes dart around.<br>_Are you sure that them coming was such a bad idea? _Ryo thought.  
><em>It's a horrible idea, a bloody horrible idea! I can't believe you actually let them bloody come! <em>Bakura materialized next to Ryo, leaning up against a convenient building. _I told you what I saw, I'm positive even US coming was a bloody horrible idea!_  
><em> Oh, shut your mouth and let me enjoy having my friends with me! <em>Bakura glared at Ryo to cover his surprise. Ryo had just SNAPPED at him! He was Ryo for crying out loud, he never did that! Maybe it was the heat... or maybe he really was nervous about the whole dream thing. Their mind link wasn't very helpful in certain situations.  
>Bakura silently closed off one of the mind link doors so he could think to himself. He thought over what he had dreamed of right before they were supposed to leave for the plane. Yes, he had been sleeping until Ryo's loud yell of "BYE, BAKURA" had woken him and effectively ruined his mood.<br>The shadowy figure had closed in on the prone form of Ryo, and his insignificant friends that for whatever reason Bakura couldn't understand Ryo adored. The whole dream had been oddly silent, not a single noise, whereas most of his dreams were beyond loud, leaving him feeling like he got no sleep. The black cloud-person had drifted over the group, and when it lifted again they were gone. The shadow head had turned toward Bakura, and he had caught dead-on the poisonous glare of flashing gold eyes like the desert sands and dunes. The irises seemed to shift around, constantly covering and uncovering the pupils in the middle.  
>And then Bakura had woken up in a cold sweat, to a furious Ryo and a fear for his life, the fear NOT being from the monster in the dream.<br>_Ryo... _Bakura shivered unexpectedly. Looking around with apprehension, he felt another quake fly up his spine.  
><em>Yes? What is it? <em>Ryo sighed irritably as he bumped into Joey and Yugi's suddenly-stopped-to-enjoy-the scenery backs for the umpteenth time. Bakura's eyes darted over to a small crack between two buildings, where a flash of reflected light had caught his eye. Staring openly at the recess, Bakura got the feeling of being watched... until Ryo actually slammed into a pole.  
><em>Oh goddammit, Ryo, I felt that one!<em>  
><em>Oh well I'M sorry, YOU tell them to shut up and just get the ever lobbing frig to the hotel already!<em> Ryo harrumphed in his head and folded his arms. His usually innocent, smiling eyes had the hint of a beginning glare in them, which was seriously odd. Bakura almost fell over in tears at the look, just because it was so out of place.  
><em>Ryo, just tell them you have to pee.<em>  
><em>What? No way in Hell am I doing that!<em>  
><em> It'll get you to the hotel.<em>  
><em> No it won't! They'll just stop at the nearest fast food restaurant. I just want to go to sleep for the love of God!<em>  
><em> Then calm down, and hold still.<em>  
><em> Wait... hold still? What? Bakura, what are you-<em> Bakura chuckled once, deep and rolling, then cut Ryo off with a blink of the Millennium Ring. "Much better!" he said quietly, stretching his back and brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Guys," Bakura adopted Ryo's innocent higher pitch that grated on his nerves even at the best of times.  
>"Yeah, Ryo?" Tea stopped Tristan from running off to a stand in childlike joy and turned to face Bakura.<br>"Can we get to the hotel? I'm really tired," Bakura had a spot of trouble in mastering the Ryo smile, but managed it well enough because Tea spun on her heel, yelled at Joey to get back here, dropped Tristan to the ground, and grabbed the map out of Yugi's hands in one go.  
>"Of course we can! There's time enough for sightseeing tomorrow, guys, it's getting dark anyway," and sure enough, the sun was setting majestically, sending sharp bolts of yellow and red light past the edges of the distant pyramids.<br>Not that Bakura cared.  
>The instant Tea had agreed, he had disappeared back into the Ring, leaving a blinking, furious Ryo in his wake. Appearing once more as a misty apparition only Ryo could see, Bakura chuckled.<br>_You pussy. It really was that simple._  
><em> I'm just surprised that you were able to pull me off so well. Now I should be scared for every one's life...<em>  
><em> Nah, just yours. <em>Bakura smirked internally. _Let me know when we get to the hotel. I need- _that feeling again. Bakura whirled around. _The bloody hell?_ a small girl, maybe 9, dressed in poverty, was standing not three feet away from him, staring at him with gold-brown eyes and a suspicious look. _Ryo, this girl is staring at me._  
><em> I'm sure she's just staring at something behind you. Remember, only I can see you.<em>  
><em> I think she can see me. <em>Bakura's eyes widened at this revelation, realizing it was probably true. Suddenly, he jumped to the side. The girl's head didn't move, but her eyes slid over to meet Bakura's, and she blinked. Bakura glared at her, then walked around to the other side of Ryo, trying to convince himself that it was just a coincidence that her eyes had done that. This time, the girl's entire body swiveled, and she took a step forward to get closer to him. Bakura took a step back in confusion, and the slightest hint of fear. He then promptly fell over.  
><em>Ryo, I'm not joking, turn around and watch this girl!<em> Ryo sighed in frustration and spun around, just to humor Bakura, and nearly slammed into the girl. She skipped back a step and blinked with the same suspicious look she had given Bakura. The girl looked back and forth at the two quickly, once, then blinked at Ryo again.  
>"Who are you?" Ryo asked, standing and brushing himself off. The girl just blinked at Ryo and turned back to Bakura.<br>_I told you she could see me!_ Bakura folded his arms and shivered. _Tell her to piss off!_  
>"I'm not going to hurt you, little girl, are you lost? Can you tell me your name?" Ryo gave his best smile, the one reserved for his fan-service moments, and held out his hand to the girl, who really was actually pretty short. The girl shrunk back and shook her head.<br>_Ryo, she's like_ 9_, she's not going to respond to being babied-_ Bakura looked again, and saw that Ryo already had the girl in a hug, and she was crying into his shoulder.  
>"It's all right, all right, calm down sweetheart," Ryo was doing his best to sooth the poor girl. Bakura scowled at them, being all cutesy... Bakura glared at the girl in particular, wondering what the hell she was doing here, why she was crying to Ryo, and of course, why she could see him.<br>The girl rubbed her eyes with her grubby sleeve, then looked up, sniffling. Bakura blinked in surprise. Her eyes were red, and her nose was running, but her mouth was picked up at the corners in the biggest smile, probably more appropriate on the Cheshire Cat. Bakura blinked again, then scowled, then stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled. Ryo looked up to see Bakura doing the most ridiculous thing he could have ever done EVER and completely broke down. Just, Bakura sticking his tongue out at a little girl... yep. Hilarious. Bakura humphed and sat down, content to play a stubborn child about to throw a tantrum. In this one epic moment, Bakura was acting more Marik-y than ever. Ryo recovered enough to stand, holding his side, and shot a only half-way admonishing look at Bakura. Ryo held out a kind hand to the girl, who very shyly took it.  
>Ryo led the way back to the group, who were STILL arguing (and had been completely oblivious to this about ten minute exchange) about the hotel and the directions. "Are we off yet?" Ryo asked innocently. Yugi leaned to the side and looked at the girl, still holding onto Ryo's hand like it was a life preserver.<br>"Who's this? She's adorable under all that dirt," Joey said, clearly holding back a near-fan-girl-level squeal. The girl giggled cutely, immediately warming up to the Brooklyn idiot. She slid around the side of Ryo, hiding half-way behind his back. Her smile was infectious.  
>"Are you sure the girl herself is dirty, that it's not the clothes?" Tristan asked curiously, naive as ever. Ryo smiled genuinely this time.<br>"Yes, we're pretty sure. We were going to take her back to the hotel with us, clean her up, then find the authorities to help us find her family," Ryo smiled down at the girl, who was busy being easily amused by Joey's "funny" faces.  
>"Aw, can't we keep her?" Joey looked up at Ryo pleadingly. Tristan seconded that.<br>"No we can't keep her, she probably has family worried out of their minds!" Ryo said indignantly. Glaring at the two morons, Ryo humphed. A slight tug on his sleeve alerted him to the girl, asking for his attention. She shook her head emphatically. Slight tears flooded her eyes again. "What? You don't... have... family?" Ryo blinked in surprise.  
>"Well, in that case, let's adopt her!" Joey immediately wrapped the girl in a bear hug. She returned the over-dramatic affection, but still clung to Ryo's hand like she would die without it. Smiling in pure happiness, the girl let out a loud laugh like pealing bells. Tea and Yugi softened almost to the point of joining the idiots, even Bakura seemed uplifted a bit. This girl, whoever she was, was magic.<br>"Let's get to the hotel. The desert gets awfully cold at night..." Ryo pulled lightly on the girl's arm, and the group slipped away into the growing darkness, trailing a still-annoyed Bakura.

The hotel was nice, and had air conditioning (phew). The girl, freshly washed and clothed in some of Tea's stuff, sat on Ryo's bed, swinging her legs carelessly and humming a catchy tune. Her brown hair was wavy, and floated when she moved. She was skinny, and short, and her attitude was that of a six year old, cute and playful. Being dressed in kitties, rainbows and unicorns only accentuated the adorable.  
><em>Ryo, what is she still doing here?<em> Bakura growled irritably through their mind link.  
><em> She doesn't have any family, she's been living on her own as far as we know! We're helping, Bakura!<em> Ryo pulled his head out of his luggage to shoot a withering look at Bakura. Ryo had been angered quickly for the past few days... Bakura wondered what was wrong with him. The girl swiveled her head to look at Bakura, where he was leaning gruffly against a wall, and she studied him with interest.  
><em>What are you looking at? <em>Bakura thought grouchily.  
><em>You, <em>a voice like Ryo's stated clearly. _You've been very obviously staring and glaring at me all day._  
><em> R-Ryo!<em> Bakura zoomed over to Ryo, thoroughly frightened now. _Ryo, that girl just bloody spoke to me! In my bloody head!_  
><em> Bakura, we have the same head. I think I would've heard her. You're just tired, and being paranoid doesn't help. Now disappear into the Ring and get some sleep, okay?<em> Ryo shook his head and closed the bag. "Oh, where are you going to sleep?" Ryo wondered at the girl. She smiled at him, her nose scrunching up, as she jumped backward and landed on the bed. She looked up at him playfully. Ryo chuckled.  
>"Oh all right, you can sleep in here," Ryo sighed happily and the girl made herself at home.<br>_ Really, Ryo? She's just a little girl, I didn't know you were such a perv_! Bakura's teasing sarcasm came through perfectly on the mind link. Ryo first: blushed horribly, second: threw a string no stream no, river of cuss words at Bakura and third: threatened to toss the Ring into the mini-fridge for the rest of the night. Bakura immediately backed off.  
><em>It's just like having a little sister, Bakura. You have to take care of them. <em>Ryo crawled into the bed and hugged the girl, who snuggled into Ryo with a contented sigh right away. Bakura snorted. _Oh Bakura, shut up. Go to sleep._ The girl shifted slightly and blinked sleepily at Bakura's only-Ryo-can-supposedly-see-him apparition. She smirked.  
><em>Listen to Mom, dumb ass.<em>  
><em>M-Mom?<em> Bakura's face turned red. _Ryo's not a mom!_  
><em> Listen bro, Mom's got a point. Go to sleep.<em>  
><em> Ryo is NOT my mom, or any one's mom for that matter! Who the bloody hell are you?<em>  
>"Hmm, you know, I don't think I know your name, sweetheart," Ryo said, interrupting the two's sibling rivalry. The girl blinked up at him.<br>"Leyla," the word was the barest, shyest whisper you have ever heard. The girl found Ryo's hand again and put it in an iron grip. Bakura's mouth nearly dropped open at the difference between her mental and physical voice.  
>Mental voices are usually quieter, more confused and unsure than physical voices, whereas this girl had the most powerful and confident mental voice Bakura had heard in a while, second to maybe the Pharaoh if not better. And that physical voice was less sure than Yugi in a romance situation. Which was saying something.<br>"Well, Leyla, let's get some sleep, all right?" Ryo got this tender look in his eyes and he went all soft. The girl smiled warily, and she snuggled back into Ryo's chest. Bakura snorted once, and faded back into the Ring to mull over this new turn of events.

(I know, I know, short chappie. But been having some writer's block lately, slowly getting over it. Wish me luck!  
>P.S. Yes, this is going to turn into a tender shipping thingy, so if you don't like that stop reading here. Maybe a lemon if I can fit it to the plot... you have been warned.)<p> 


End file.
